


Untitled

by kinetikatrue



Category: due South
Genre: Community: pacifi_cant, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#6 - Ray Vecchio gen, "You wouldn't lie to your old man, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/gifts).



> This was totally late - I just hadn't quite realized how difficult I was going to find writing RayV for the first time!

Ray prefers not to think about it too hard, doesn't think about it at all when he can get away with it, but he can't help but know, anyway. Know that he's been losing hold of the truth more and more lately. Know that he's been losing hold of who he really is, what it all really means, losing himself to sleek suits and flat sunglasses and the heady taste of power.

Oh, he can tell himself, in the deepest, most secret parts of his own head, that he's not really a a part of the Family. That he's just a part of the deadliest sort of cat-and-mouse game in town. But those words can't pass his lips. Can't even sit silently upon them, formed but given no voice.

And his pops hasn't been making it any easier, not with the way he turns up, settles himself into one of the plush chairs across the vast expanse of the desk from Ray, says, "So, my boy, you've finally joined up." Asks, when Ray remains silent, "You wouldn't lie to your old man, would you?"

But there's nothing for Ray _to_ say. Nothing that somebody wouldn't take wrong if they heard him say it. Nothing to be gained from arguing with ghosts.

No reason to believe that his father is there to argue with, that ghosts exist, that he isn't going mad beneath the hot sun and slick surface of Vegas.

Sometimes he says 'no' anyway. But he always wants to say 'yes'.


End file.
